


Rainmaker

by somedayisours



Series: A Splinter in My Mind [8]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: AU for the end of episode eight, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Homelander Jr. is a girl, Not Canon Compliant, because he asked for a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: They name her Rainmaker.(Becca Butcher dies giving birth to the first born-super.)





	Rainmaker

**Author's Note:**

> I had the thought of what if Becca really did die because of the child, but the baby survived.

The last beer bottle shatters the same as the rest, bits of heated glass spraying over the grass on all sides. When Jordan pauses the stopwatch on her phone and makes the hike back to the fenceline her targets had been set up at she can see two of the bottoms of the six bottles have melted to the wooden fenceposts.

With a sigh she peels the still-hot glass off on the wood with her blunt nails, flinging the malformed disk only a short distance. Last time she threw something as far as she could she killed her pet cat, Ginger.

She's gotten leagues better at aiming after months of practice behind her parent's back. Short bursts of her heat vision are harder but more effective, fewer casualties. Just like being close prevents any mistakes that could accidentally hurt someone. But she's seen enough news coverage of Homelander and Brighteye to know that there are no optimal situations during an event.

She's bent over to get more bottles from the pail she filled to sneak out and practice when she hears a thunk behind her and her hair is blown forward by a strong gust of wind. When she turns the sight she sees is like something out of a dream.

"Hello," Homelander says with that smile he wears in all his photos, "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Homelander!"

The man sprawled out on the ground is looking right at her with wide eyes.

Homelander turns to look at the other man as well. "He's a friend. Say hi, might make him feel better."

"Oh. Hello then."

"Hi," the man rasps back, still wide-eyed.

"What's your name?"

"Jordan Hanley."

Homelander smiles at her, a hand coming down on her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Shouldn't little Homelander Jr. be eight? That actor is definitely not eight years old.


End file.
